


First Date

by Shartos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Will discovers to no surprise that Nico is in fact a nerd, first date cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shartos/pseuds/Shartos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will have skirted the issue of a formal, capital-D Date ever since the end of Gaia's attempted uprising, until Will tells Nico he has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> My first work posted here! And it's to a ship I've had for less than a day. How fitting. Anyway, enjoy some fluff!

Nico wasn’t surprised when Solace asked him out, really, far from it. The two had been skirting around the idea of a date (the word still foreign to Nico, a concept he’d never truly considered until the day Gaia fell), but the issue of what on earth to do on said date was a loss to the both of them.

So they waited.

Until Will prompted him after dinner one night, “Hey, you wanna… I suppose ‘go out’ isn’t the right word for it,” he chuckled, in that way that made Nico’s mind go out of focus, to the Hades camper’s aggravation. “But yeah, let’s meet up tomorrow after lunch, at the infirmary. I had a thought.”

On that infuriatingly vague note, the son of Apollo headed to join his fellow cabinmates, leaving Nico with a blush that, thank the gods, was hidden by the darkness of the night.

 

Nico hung around the side of the infirmary, partially hidden from view. His friends had caused him to open up somewhat, but old habits died hard. Even with Camp Half-Blood’s eternally mild weather, Nico longed for his old jacket back. He missed having its overly long sleeves and smooth buttons to fiddle with. Now his hands felt empty, anxious while he waited for Will to arrive (Nico absolutely had not wolfed down his lunch in an attempt to get here sooner, thank you very much). Soon, he saw the familiar blonde approaching, relaxed as always (how did he do that?). Solace came to Nico first, who approached him in return.

“You said you had a ‘thought’?” Nico prompted.

Will flashed him a grin. “You bet I did, c’mon,” he urged, taking Nico’s hand, in front of the whole camp (or what felt like it), and leading him inside the infirmary, still gentle with him even weeks after the fighting was done. They went beyond the injured campers, which wouldn’t have made for a very romantic location, back to more private offices. Nico followed Will inside, wondering what he was up to and why he thought a plain office reeking of the aggressive sterilization Nico had learned to somewhat tolerate was a prime first date locale.

That is, until Will pulled out a set of Mythomagic.

“Oh gods, who told you about that?” Nico murmured, after a solid thirty seconds of frozen silence.

Will bit his lip guiltily. “I may have had a stray Iris conversation with Hazel…”

Nico mumbled again, something about “getting her later.” Will just smiled again, and said “We don’t have to play if you don’t want to, Nico, she just mentioned you liked it,” he consoled, going to put it away, but Nico grabbed his wrist.

“No, I… I appreciate it,” he said, the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

It remained that way for most of the afternoon, as Nico ended up becoming Will’s impromptu Mythomagic instructor (“I’m not going to play against someone who doesn’t know anything about the game, Solace! That ruins the fun!”). Will grinned the whole way through, enjoying Nico’s reignited passion for the game thoroughly

“Let’s make a habit of this, yeah?” Will suggested, after their date/lesson was interrupted by dinner.

Nico nodded, the small smile still on his face. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
